


Feathers and Scales

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Gen, Virgil has dragon wings, Wingfic, Wings, and he breathes fire, from something that isn't a threat, virgil has to save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: my discord server was discussing Virgil with wings and of course we got into the debate of whether they'd be scaled or feathered.Scales are cool.
Relationships: platonic DRLAMP
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Feathers and Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihadanameiswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadanameiswear/gifts).



> enjoy!

Virgil hated it when the others assumed stuff about him. From Patton assuming that he really was just a kitten in a dark persona to Logan not taking him seriously enough to the point that the pair ended up having a full on structured debate, just so he could get some credibility.

So of course he’d hide his wings and fire. It wasn’t like he hated the wings, they were gorgeous, and massive, and they were also not feathered, so he didn’t want to deal with Roman calling him a dragon-witch.

Also, there was the whole fire breathing thing that even the dark sides had no idea about. 

It was one of the days where both groups of sides were arguing and it was slowly getting to be too much as he grew tired of the fighting.

Virgil finally entered the conversation, slamming his hand against the railing and throwing his wings open, just long enough for the other sides to see a flash of purple.

**_“Enough!”_ **

Everyone stopped and Virgil quickly tucked the wings away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Were those… wings?” Logan asked and Virgil nodded.

Patton however, looked excited and he almost squealed. “Ooh! I bet they’re so soft, and feathery, can I touch them?”

Virgil spread them open. “Bitch, you thought they were feathered.”

“Language!” Patton gasped out and Virgil could hear sounds of shock and surprise from the other sides.

“Those are so cool!” Roman seemed to be the only one that wasn’t looking at him like he was some sort of monster, or an experiment to test out. Instead, awe and excitement were written all over the creative side’s face.

“Yeah…”

“I’m sure they’re  _ wonderful _ , but we really do need to get on with this conversation.” Janus rolled his eyes and the conversation shifted from Virgil’s wings to whatever they had been arguing about earlier, although with less yelling.

The problem was solved, (not as efficiently as Logan had hoped) and Virgil sank out, glad to go have some alone time and to hopefully let his wings get some air. Once he had gotten to the privacy of his room, he shucked off his hoodie and spread the apendages open, shaking them slightly.

“Wow.”

Virgil whipped around to see that Roman had come to visit, and he held back a scream of shock.

“Whatareyoudoinginmyroom???”  
“Chill Angel- I just wanted to ask a few questions.”

“You can’t be in here for long.” Virgil crossed his arms and his wings lifted behind him, making his figure look more intimidating. “I don’t have to answer anything and then you’ll have to leave.”

“But just one question??” Roman held up a pen and notebook, practically begging.

“One question.”

“Can you fly?”  
“...yes?” 

“Cool thanks. You can come vibe in the Imagination if you ever want somewhere better to fly than this cobwebbed closet.” Roman scribbled something down and then sunk out, cheekily saluting Virgil on his way out.

Virgil didn’t leave his room for the rest of the day.

…

It took him a week to break. A week of pacing back and forth across his room, debating the pros and mostly cons of going to Roman’s room to fly.

Pro: he’d be able to actually fly and try out a few tricks that he’d been thinking of from a few months ago. 

Con: It was Roman’s room, which meant that Roman would be there.

Pro: Roman was the least bothered by his wings and he had even shown a morbid sense of curiosity about the appendages.

Con: It was still Roman’s room, which meant Roman’s territory and Roman’s rules of play. 

Still, everytime he thought of flying, his wings twitched and so after a week of debate, he sunk out of his room and reappeared in Roman’s almost getting blinded by the artificial sun of the Imagination.

It was warmer here and soon enough, Virgil had taken off his hoodie and placed it at the base of a tree, while he stretched his wings, rolling his shoulders to pop the joints so that he could be prepared to fly.

By the time his wings felt comfortable enough to fly, Roman still hadn’t shown up, which was a bit disconcerting, but at least he doesn’t have to deal with the creative side’s questions.

With a powerful flap, and a sound of almost thunder, he’s off. Steadily climbing higher, loving the way that the wind currents slip around his scales as he lazily followed an updraft.

Virgil could honestly live like this, up here with nothing but the wind and the sound of yelling for company…

Wait.

_ Yelling? _

He twisted towards the sound, not surprised to see that Roman was doing something reckless. Unfortunately for the creative side, he was about to get seriously injured, which would most certainly throw off Virgil’s plans.

So he dove down in full on fire and glory, landing in front of Roman right before the creature, he recognized it as a griffin, took a swipe at both of them.

“Virgil?”  
“What?”

“You’re gonna get killed!”

Virgil shook his head and expelled some fire, which coaxed the griffin back a few steps. “Pretty sure I have it under control, unlike you.”

“Words can hurt.”

“Don’t you dare quote vines at me.” Virgil hissed, not daring to take his eyes off of the griffin, due to it still looking like a threat.

“But you have fire, and wings! And a really sharp tongue, like you’re a human dragon.”

“Yep, can we deal with the problem at hand before you turn into a geek on me?”  
Roman snapped and the griffin disappeared, which was off putting and Virgil turned to Roman and rolled his eyes.

“Why do you do this?”  
“I enjoy a challenge. Okay, my turn! Can you breathe fire again?”  
Virgil complied, the purple fire nearly burning his eyebrows off. 

“THAT’S SO COOL! If I was part dragon, I’d totally show off all the time, but that’s probably because I’m all fanciful and you only seem to pull them out when you think you’re alone. Man, can I touch them? Are they anything like Janus’ scales, or are they rougher? Are--”

“Pump the breaks Princey, one question at a time.”

“But you’ll answer them?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments?


End file.
